Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Episode guide Previously on 24 * Ethan Kanin is threatened by reporter Ken Dellao who plans to reveal the information about Ryan Burnett's murder and his involvement to the public. Ethan berates Olivia Taylor when he thinks she was responsible for the leak. * Jack Bauer contacts Renee Walker after escaping from the hospital and assures her he had nothing to do with Burnett's murder. He sends her a picture of Quinn which she identifies as an employee of Starkwood. * FBI Agent Renee Walker is arrested by Larry Moss for helping Jack. * Jonas Hodges is informed by Greg Seaton that their shipment will arrive during the next hour. * Senator Blaine Mayer gives Jack access to his Starkwood files and both find out connections between the company and Sangala. Mayer offers to help Jack, but is shot and killed by Quinn as he arrives at his home. The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00pm. 10:00:00 sits in shock after finding out about Sen. Blaine Mayer's death.]] As the FBI investigates the crime scene at Senator Blaine Mayer's death, Larry Moss inspects the surroundings and sees the glass door that Jack broke through. At this moment, an FBI Agent arrives and tells Larry that they finished sweeping the neighborhood and couldn't find Jack. Larry then tells him to widen the area and check surveillance cameras. As the agent retires, Larry calls Ethan Kanin and informs him of Mayer's death. Ethan is shocked about this and then angrily berates Larry for not keeping a short leash on Jack to begin with. Larry fights back argumenting that Ethan was the one who authorized Jack's release and that he was against it all the time. As Ethan realizes his mistake, he dismisses Larry and stumbles upon his chair on grief. As Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida head to meet at the Port of Alexandria, Jack briefs Tony on his findings about Starkwood. 10:05:35 speaks with a recovering Henry.]] Back at the White House, President Allison Taylor is finally speaking with her husband, Henry, who is recovering from his surgery. She tells him about everything that happened and how she is well anyway. Finally, she tells him that their daughter, Olivia, had returned home and was at the White House helping her as a special adviser. Henry smiles at this good news and they hang up. presents his resignation to President Taylor.]] As she hangs, Ethan enters the Oval Office and informs Taylor about his decision to resign his position as Chief of Staff. Taylor is shocked and tries to convince him otherwise, but Ethan insists this is the best decision for her administration. Saddened they embrace and she lets her go. 10:10:46 and Tony Almeida meet at the gate of the Port of Alexandria.]] As Tony is surveying the area inside the port with his binoculars, Jack arrives with a rifle and meets him at the gate. Tony informs him that he has seen only one guard patroling around the area. Jack can't believe it but they decide to enter anyway. He tells Tony that they must find the port manifest to know what container has the weapons inside. Meanwhile, inside the port, Port Authority supervisor Carl Gadsen is making his walk around while talking to his wife, Linda, who is expecting twins. As she tells him about his day, Carl hears a thud near one of the containers and hangs the phone. When he gets closer to inspect, Jack approaches from behind and asks him about the manifest. When he denies knowing about it, Jack puts a gun on his head and he tells him it's at the office. Jack and Tony take him away. 10:12:25...10:12:26...10:12:27... 10:16:52 At Starkwood, Jonas Hodges is speaking with one of his men, Stokes. He tells Hodges that they are still waiting for Quinn before going to the port. Hodges, knowing that Quinn might've been killed by Jack, tells Stokes to wait five more minutes and then continue without him. As he hangs up, Greg Seaton approaches and tells him that the Board of Directors is waiting for him to begin the meeting. When Hodges mentions Seaton's worried look, he replies that most of the directors are agitated. Hodges simply tells him they're "babies, and they need to eat their carrots". addresses the Starkwood Board of Directors.]] As Hodges enters the meeting, he starts addressing the events of the day and how tragic they were. However, he brings up how the United States refused to ask Starkwood for help, despite the fact that they have one of the biggest armies of the West. Infuriated, Hodges mentions how the government has chosen, instead, to cancel their contracts and investigate them. He then asks the directors to ignore government subpoenas and procede with their jobs. One of the directors, Doug Knowles, steps up and tells Hodges how they are all willing to face the investigations and comply with the government. Hodges decides to take him apart and leaves Seaton to answer any question from the people at the meeting. As they walk outside, Doug mentions how they must be careful because of Blaine Mayer's investigation. However, Hodges informs him that Mayer was murdered less than an hour ago. Surprised, Doug asks him if he has anything to do with it. Acting offended, Hodges tells him that Starkwood is not in the business of political assassination. 10:20:53 Back at the Port of Alexandria, Jack is checking the office computer for information on any shipment arriving from Sangala, while Carl has been tied to a chair. Tony is watching the window for any movement outside. As Jack finds two containers in the list, Carl confesses his involvement in the plot. He tells them that someone approached him telling him they wanted to smuggle electronics from South Korea and they just needed from him to open the gate and look the other way. Since Carl was in need of money due to his wife's pregnancy, he accepted and made sure he was the only guard at the port that night. At one moment, Stokes radioes Carl through a special unit he gave him to contact him when they arrived. Jack unties him and tells him to answer and play along. When he does, Stokes tells him they need him to open the gate. Before going out of the office, Jack tells Tony to put a microphone on Carl so they can hear what happens. As he is about to walk out, Carl makes Jack promise he'll take care of him. 10:25:22...10:25:23...10:25:24... 10:29:44 As Carl approaches the gate, Stokes asks him why he took so long. Carl just tells them that they are late, and Stokes shows him the information on the container. Carl points them to where it is, but expresses his disagreement with what they were doing. When Stokes inquires why the hesitation, Carl mentions the way they're showing up all armed just to pick up "small electronics". Stokes tells him not to worry and assures him that he'll receive his payment. He then tells Carl to get on one of their trucks When Carl refuses to, Stokes forces him. As the gate is opened, they march their trucks inside the port. 10:31:48 looks at his picture]] Back at the White House, Ethan is cleaning his office. He is saddened when he looks at a picture of him with President Taylor. As he is finishing, Olivia enters and tells him how, despite their disagreements, she was sorry for what happened. However, she also expresses how she thinks this is the best for Taylor's administration. Ethan decides to offer him an advice and tells her that her political ambition might ultimately harm her cause it's not the same doing something to win than doing it for the best of the country. Olivia simply rejects him by saying that both things can go together. Ethan then walks away and leaves her alone. calls reporter Ken Dellao.]] As Ethan leaves the office, Olivia takes out her phone and calls Ken Dellao. She informs him about Ethan's resignation and how he can go on with his report about Burnett's murder. Olivia only asks him that Ethan has to be the fall guy and not her mother. Ken assures him that that's what will happen. Olivia then tells him about Blaine Mayer's murder as well, and he thanks her for all the inside information. As they are about to hang up, Ken invites her for dinner, but she rejects him. 10:34:57...10:34:58...10:34:59... 10:39:24 Larry is still inspecting Mayer's house questioning himself if Jack really killed Mayer or if there was a third person in the house. He decides to call Renee Walker and ask her again about the information she gave Jack. Renee, who is being held in custody at the FBI Headquarters, is handed the call by Agent Lamont. When Larry asks her, she hesitates. But he tells her how he is trusting her with her information and she has to trust him now. She then tells him about Quinn and the link to Starkwood. Larry thanks her, but when she asks if he'll release her to help, he refuses to. 10:42:23 prepares to shoot Carl Gadsen.]] prepares to save Carl despite Tony's advice.]] Back at the Port of Alexandria, Stokes and his men are preparing to load the container into a flatbed. Looking from afar, Tony tells Jack that they can go to their cars and be ready for when the truck comes out. However, Jack is checking out what they plan to do with Carl. Tony tries to convince him to leave him, but Jack refuses to. Stokes then tells one of his men, Cooper to give Carl his money. As Cooper is taking Carl away to an isolated area of the port, he realizes he is going to execute him. Jack is still watching from afar and aims at Cooper with a silenced rifle despite Tony's advice against it. When Cooper tells Carl to turn around, he refuses to and tells him he'll have to look him in the eye. When he is about to shoot, Jack kills him and Carl runs away. Meanwhile, Mitch, one of Stokes men is checking the stability of the weapon in the container. After successfully verifying it, Stokes tells Greer to load it on the flatbed. He then tells Dolen to look for Cooper so they can leave. 10:45:45 and Tony Almeida are ambushed.]] tries to put the container down.]] When Dolen finds Cooper's body, he warns the rest and a shoot-out ensues. Jack shoots Greer, but he still manages to put the container down, but not without knocking other containers down with it. After he succeeds, Stokes tells Reese to take the truck away. Jack tells Tony he'll intercept the truck and asks him to cover him. As Jack jumps on the truck, Tony starts shooting the terrorists. But as he is trying to walk away to meet with Jack, Stokes and his men find him. When Stokes sees him, he recognizes him as one of David Emerson's men. They then knock him down and take him hostage while Jack listens. 10:49:34...10:49:35...10:49:36... 10:54:02 looks terrified as he realizes the bioweapon has been released and he has been exposed.]] While driving the truck, Jack contacts Larry and informs him he has the bioweapon. Larry, surprised asks him where he is and they agree to meet at a station. Jack also tells him that the terrorists probably have Tony hostage too. When Jack hears a hissing sound, he stops the truck and as he inspects the container he finds a big gash on the side of the truck. When he peers inside, he sees one of the tanks was opened. Terrified, Jack realizes he is in the middle of the street and decides to stop the spread of the chemical. He opens the trailer, takes a deep breath, and walks inside to close the tank. As he walks outside, he gasps for breath. 10:55:20 is ambushed by Stokes' men again.]] At this moment, a helicopter start shooting at Jack and Stokes and his men arrive at the scene. Jack shoots at them but seeks cover on the bushes. Stokes and his men take the weapon out of the container and carry it away on the helicopter. As they drive away, Stokes calls Hodges and informs him they found the weapon again. waits for help from Larry Moss after being exposed.]] Jack gets out of hiding and calls Larry to inform him what happened. After telling him his location, Jack reveals to Larry that he was exposed to the chemical. Larry tells him to stay put and wait for help. As Jack sits by the truck, he ponders what will happen. 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Rory Cochrane as Greg Seaton * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Tim Guinee as Ken Dellao * Chris Mulkey as Doug Knowles * Connor Trinneer as Carl Gadsen * Michael Rodrick as Stokes * Kevin Fry-Bowers as Cooper * Paul Francis as Mitch * Rey Gallegos as FBI Agent Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Meredith Salenger as Linda Gadsen * Marci Michelle as FBI Agent Lamont * Stephen Jared as Greer Uncredited * Kurtwood Smith as Blaine Mayer (corpse only) Memorable quotes *'Greg Seaton': Everybody on the board is here sir. *'Jonas Hodges': You have a worried look, Greg. *'Greg Seaton': It's very tense in there sir. *'Jonas Hodges': They're six-year olds, Greg. And they need to eat their carrots. *'Jonas Hodges': Rough day, it's a rough day for the United States of America. White House under siege, President taken hostage... It's especially painful because we know this didn't have to be. *'Doug': Jonas, tell me you had nothing to do with this. *'Jonas Hodges': Are you accusing me of complicity in the murder of Senator Mayer? *'Doug': I want a personal assurance. *'Jonas Hodges': Starkwood is not in the business of political assassination, Doug. But maybe we should look into it, I hear it's a growth market. *'Tony Almeida:' ...it's gonna be two against ten, Jack. *'Jack Bauer:' Two against nine. Background notes and information * Colm Feore returns as Henry Taylor after a five episode absence. * Series regulars Mary Lynn Rajskub, Janeane Garofalo, and Rhys Coiro do not appear. * In an early scene with Larry Moss on the phone at Senator Mayer's residence, he is standing over a billiards table which has the 2 ball and 4 ball aligned to read "24". * There is no split screen at the end of this episode. * When Doug Knowles asks Jonas Hodges to tell him that he had nothing to do with Senator Mayer's assassination, Hodges never actually denies it. * Michael Rodrick talks at length about his role on Uinterview.com http://www.uinterview.com/experts.php?i=54 See also 715 715